A Close Shave
by semisweetsoul
Summary: Jason has an accident; Robert is called to the hospital. Written for the family 15 challenge! Enjoy!


**AUTHOR: **semisweetsoul

**CHARACTERS:** Robert & Jason McCallister

**RATING:** T

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Written for the family15 challenge, prompt # 4: Illness. I did my best to respect canon but if you notice some inconsistencies, please leave me a comment. In the following story, I assumed that there are twelve years between Robert and Jason, that their father is dead but their mother is still alive and that Robert and Courtney have been married for a few years but are not yet parents.

* * *

**A Close Shave**

How many times had he told him to be careful? But youngsters these days, they say they listen but in reality they never listen to anyone but themselves. So when a call from the hospital awoke him that early on a Saturday morning to tell him to come as soon as he could, he instantly knew something had happened to Jason. He was angry or even infuriated because angriness was by far a more controllable sentiment than fear or anxiety.

When he arrived in the emergency room, he asked where to find Jason McCallister but the desk clerk was not really cooperative. God! He hated to do this but it was not the moment to have scruples. If Jason was really severely hurt who would dare to blame him for asking that woman a favor? But a voice prevented him from carrying out his plan.

"Robert McCallister?" He turned around immediately assuming a medical staffer had recognized him and had approached to tell him about his brother's condition.

"Yes, I'm looking for my brother Jason. Do you know something? Are you a doctor, a nurse? How come you're not wearing a blouse? Do you even work here?" Robert's worried expression made him look a few years older, though he generally looked younger than he actually was.

"No, no, I was with Jason on the beach when ... I came here with the EMTs... I'm Jared by the way." He held out his hand but Robert did not pay attention; he was too busy seeking for help.

"Okay, I need you to tell me exactly what happened, what the attending physicist told you and how long ago." He did not even look at Jared; he was still surveying the surprisingly crowded hallway for so early on a Saturday morning, trying to make out a face that resembled one of a doctor.

The nice-looking tall blond guy explained: "Well, we went surfing this morning with some friends and umm... we lost him in the water, he must have been hit by his board or something. When we fished him out he was unconscious, and then the paramedics brought him here and... I wasn't told anything. I'm not related, you know."

"I see! That's really nice of you –" his brow furrowed as he tried hard to remember the guy's name.

"Jared!"

"Jared! Thanks! I'll let Jason know you were here, you should go now, I'll take care of him." Robert replied automatically.

"Oh, thanks but I can wait, that not a problem."

"As you wish. Would you excuse me, please?"

Robert had found a prey: a woman in her forties, she had a blouse and a stethoscope and was holding something that he could swear was a medical chart. In a second, he was standing by her side and explaining his situation. She reassured him instantly, she had probably recognized him for she was extremely kind, polite and pleasing. Jason was out of the woods but it had been a close shave. She took him to his brother's room. Jason was awake, some machines monitoring his state; Robert took in how serious it must have been when he saw him on an IV, an oxygen mask ready to be used just next to him.

"Hey!" Robert whispered approaching the bed.

"Robbie!" Jason's face enlightened as he saw his brother standing in front of him.

"How are you doing?" Robert asked trying to hide his emotions and not remonstrate with him so soon after the accident though the both of them knew full well Jason would get the lecture sooner or later.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry! I just need some rest. I might be able to go home tonight!"

"Tonight? That soon? The doctor said it was a close shave! You almost died! You were unconscious!"

"Only for a minute or two! I'm fine now, see! Don't worry; I can take care of myself!" Jason responded in a self-assured tone, he was barely eighteen but already so confident, it was without a doubt a McCallister character trait.

"Do you have any idea how scared I was, and I wasn't the only one, Courtney was really concerned about you too, not to mention your friend whom I talked to when I got here."

"I tell you, I'm alright! Did you tell mom? I don't want her to worry unnecessarily."

"No, I didn't. I figured there was a reason the hospital called me. Well, I'm glad you're fine, but seriously, be careful next time you go surfing, you promise me!"

"I promise!" Jason's eyes were slightly showing some exasperation.

"Okay, fine, I should go now. You need to rest."

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem. Do you want me to bring you some clothes or something?"

"I'll be fine! Really."

"Okay, then." Lately Robert and his brother had drifted apart, they barely saw each other and if it wasn't for the weekly phone call he managed to make to his mother, he feared he would completely ignore what was going in his brother's life. He would have liked to see him growing up and becoming an adult. He had left a child home and found his spitting image only a head taller.

"Oh, Robbie? Can you stop by the admissions? For the paperwork."

"Sure."

"Robbie?"

Robert turned around in the door frame. "What?"

"Can you tell my friends to come, please?"

"Friends? I'm sorry I only saw this one guy, umm...Jerry... I told him he could leave when I arrived."

"Oh! Of course. Never mind."

Robert made his way to the admission desk where he started to fill in some papers. Jared who had noticed him leaving Jason's room entered to see how the survivor was doing.

"Oh, Jared! Hey, come on in!"

"Hey, I saw your brother back there he was worried sick... and to tell you the truth... so was I."

"Well you can both be relieved; I'm perfectly fine I just swallowed too much water and forgot to breathe for a minute! Where are the others?"

"They stayed back there... to get your stuff. I can call them; tell them to come see you if you want." Jared responded as he sat on the edge of Jason's bed.

"Thanks but you don't need to, I'll probably be home tonight."

Before he left, Robert looked back in Jason's direction. The guy he saw in the waiting room was with him, he was glad he stayed, it was always nice to have somebody keep you company especially on such a circumstance. He turned about; it was time for him to go back home to his wife. He made his way to the main entrance door visibly relieved and reassured.

Had Robert turned over to get a last glimpse at his baby brother, he would have witnessed Jared's hands holding Jason's, their lips touching, he would have witnessed the kiss they never thought they'd share again, a kiss simply tinged with the happiness to know the person you love is safe and sound.

Had Robert turned over, he would have discovered his brother's most private secret which would have caused horrible words to be said. Fortunately for Jason, Robert was long gone, but unfortunately for Jason, horrible words would be said in a future that wasn't that far.

It had been a close shave for Jason McCallister that day. Twice.

THE END


End file.
